conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isosia
Country on the western half of the island of Nordestia in the southern Indian Ocean (30 degrees South 107 degrees East). Capital city is Vespernium. Discovered by Kergulean in 1772. Settled by Americans not satisfied that the new United States did not free the slaves, give votes to women or treat the American Indians fairly. Nordestia was uninhabited and thought to be no larger than Kergulean. Nordestia (Originally Isle de Nord-est) The western, IL side is called Isosia (isos = Greek for equal, nia = Latin for country)The eastern, WI side is called Cote d'Est (East Coast) The island is IL and WI turned on it's side so that IL is in the west and WI is in the east. The border is a straight line. I'm using this because I instinctively know the sizes of those places and they are big enough to actually be workable countries. Discovered in 1772 by French explorer Kerguelen when he discovered the Kerguelen Islands. He was at the end of his time to explore and he only brushed the tip (where Cairo, IL would be). He named it the French term for Northeastern island (English speakers changed it to Nordestia) and went home. After the American Revolution there were abolitionist and blacks who were disgusted with America for not freeing slaves so they asked the French to let them settle somewhere else. The French were looking for someone who would be willing to go to Eastland because they couldn't find colonist willing to go that far. These Americans did, but like the Americans in the Treaty of Paris they gave France the shaft. They declared their independence and got it in 1787. The IL side declared a sort of Monroe doctrine for the Indian ocean and will not be subject of any other nation. They are allied with the US, but act a lot like Israel. In 1859 under Napoleon III three ships were dispatched from the fleet that Charles Rigault de Genouilly was taking to Vietnam. Rigault was sent to Vietnam to protect missionaries there. Eventually his mission would lead to the VN colony there. The flotilla that landed on the eastern part of the island intended to make a combined land and sea attack on the IL part to take back the whole island. They attacked and there was a brief war called The Eastland War. By then the IL side was quite large and well established. Not enough effort was lent to this fight (compared to the efforts to take Vietnam) and the French force ended up retiring through the Eastern Forest to establish a city in what would be Greenbay. The IL side tried attacking them but could not dislodge them. Partially they were hampered by the idea that they should be protecting a fellow country of the Indian Ocean. The Greenbay folks seized on this and asked France to recognize them as a colony or protectorate. France did, and claimed that the WI side was a legitimate part of the French Empire by virtue of the request by the people of the WI side. The IL side begrudgingly accepted this and allowed the colony to exist. Through shrewd negotiations where they claimed they needed land to be viable economically, the border was set where it is (between IL and WI). After the treaty was signed the WI people moved their capital to where Milwaukee is so that it would be close to the IL part's capital (where Chicago is). The capital of the IL part is where Chi is because it is the best port on the island. Another major town is where St. Louis is (but move St. Louis to the IL side of the river and subtract the pop from the Chi area so that the total pop remains the same as the real IL). The other major town is the same as in IL where Indianapolis would be. Use the highways of the real states as the rivers of the fictional island. That way all the rivers run towards the IL capital. up any hills in either side so that they are mountains The WI part always allied itself with evil regimes and always for the most money. They are profiteers of the worst sort. They are what America's enemies always think of America and what America thinks it is not, except not a religious country. They are completely motivated by greed. Corp run that country and the government is corrupt with very little real power. They are set up just like the US government. The WI side allowed slavery and welcomed slave owners with their slaves from America. They supported European imperialism, Hitler, Imperial Japan, Islamic terrorists etc. They often harbored escaped war criminals. They kept slavery legal as long as it was profitable. When public opinion became so enraged at their slavery policy that it hurt profits enough then they finally outlawed it. They export terrorism, mercenaries and espionage, all in the name of business. Their biggest overt industry is tourism. Their interior is too mountainy to be well used and the oil reserves don't make them need to destroy the land. They like the remoteness of the interior for training camps and to set up villas to house hidden war criminals. The WI side is my version of SPECTRE, but it is a country and not a stupid quasi organization. The use of a fictional country allows me to make them as evil as I want it. The IL side is the best of the US and Canada. They are nice, environmentally friendly, industrious, quiet, and egalitarian. They will NOT participate in any regime change and their version of the CIA is MUCH smaller, and totally beholden to the civilian government. They are completely defensive, but are very good at it. The WI part is 65.5k sq mi & 5.7mil pop. and the IL part is 57.9k sq mi & 13mil pop. but the IL part is richer in minerals, people and agriculture. The WI part has more oil and coal as well as more forest, though it is less useful for farming. Australia is only 22.6 mil pop, so I'll have to cut this down, probably by 1/10) Both sides have substantial natural resources including:*Lumber *Agriculture *Iron, nickel, copper, lead *Coal (IL mostly) *Natural gas *Oil (WI mostly) *Tourism (WI mostly) [[Category:Isosia] Category:Real Category:Realism